


Russian Sunflower

by Samking



Series: Russian Sunflower [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samking/pseuds/Samking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After growing up with a homophobic father, Lovino Vargas doesn't think his life could get any worse. Till he's sold into prostitution for  being gay by his own father. Now his only question is if he will ever see his friends again. Written originally on FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papa Don't Preach

Lovino Romano Vargas paced back and forth in front of his father’s bedroom for at least a half hour before working up the courage to knock on the wooden door. Fear resonated in his hazel eyes as he heard his father’s voice telling him to come in. How did he explain this to the old man? He was still in high school for crying out loud.

            “ _Papa_ ,” Lovino said hesitantly, his right hand fiddled with the ring he wore on a chain around his neck. He never called his father Papa anymore, and so he knew the name would catch Octavius’ attention the man almost immediately looked up from the newspaper he was reading in bed.

            “Yes Lovino,” Octavius said letting his eldest son know that he had his undivided attention. Lovino swallowed what spit was left in his mouth. Octavius had never been a cheerful man, maybe before Lovino’s mother Romina had died, he had been, not that Lovino could really remember much of that time anyway. Besides he and his father had never really gotten along well, Lovino always had resented the fact that Octavius preferred his more cheerful younger brother who did not look like their late mother. It was a known fact that Octavius did not approve of gay people and had tried to raise his sons to view gays the same way he did. He often told Lovino and Feliciano that he looked forward to the day when he would watch their beautiful brides walk down the aisle.

            Lovino and Feliciano had therefore kept their relationships hidden from their father. It had been Feliciano who had realized his sexuality first. It wasn’t hard, he had never been athletic like the other boys in his class, he preferred to draw and paint. When he met Ludwig Beilschmidt, he knew then and there who he was in love with.

            Lovino’s realization had been more subtle. It had snuck up on him over time until one day it hit him smack dab in the face that it wasn’t girls anymore that he had wet dreams about, it was the tan Spanish neighbor of his, Antonio Carriedo.

            “Er,” How did he put this tactfully? How could he explain that he and Antonio had been in a relationship since Lovino was a sophomore, he was a senior now, and that when Antonio returned from college for the summer they were moving in together?

            “Out with it Lovino,” Octavius said irritably, the two often clashed in personalities. Lovino was brash and bad tempered, but he was also insecure and afraid that everyone would abandon him which was why he had always been so afraid to tell his father about being gay.

            “You know Antonio, a year older than me, our-” Octavious cut Lovino off,

            “I know who the fag is.” Antonio had never hidden that he was gay and his parents had always been supportive of their son and Lovino’s relationship knowing full well that Lovino would not receive any support from his house. Octavius had never forbidden Lovino from hanging out with him while Antonio was still in high school, but he had often expressed his disproval of Lovino’s choice of friends.

            It hadn’t been just Antonio; Octavius disliked Lovino’s best friend Mathew Williams as well, a quiet Canadian boy who was dating one of Antonio’s best friends and Ludwig’s older brother Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lovino was often over at the blonde’s house especially since Antonio left last year for college. Mathew had step brother Alfred, who could be annoying with his obnoxious yelling about being a hero, but he often defended his brother at school from homophobes much like Lovino’s father.

            “Please don’t call him that.” Lovino said quietly,

            “I forgot you associate yourself with those vile people.” The older man spat out and Lovino felt anger boiling in his chest. Anger about having to hide who he really was from the man, having to stay quiet and listen to his father rant on and on about the destructiveness homosexuals were to society, having to tell Feliciano it would be okay if their father ever found out that they were gay even though they both knew it wouldn’t be. Lovino was glad Feliciano was over at Ludwig’s house working on a school project with him. He didn’t want his younger brother to hear what was about to go down tonight between the two of them.

            “Stop! Just stop! Antonio’s my boyfriend!” Lovino shouted and the look on his father’s face made him glad he had not shut the bedroom door when he entered the room. It was murderous. “Well, we’re engaged now, I wanted, I hope you can understand.”

            “Get out,” Octavious said dangerously pointing towards the door. “Get out and don’t come back. I never want to see you again.” Lovino felt himself go numb inside, even though he had prepared himself for this kind of a reaction from his father, it still didn’t stop the pain he felt from hearing it.

            “And what about Feliciano, are you going to kick him out too?” Lovino asked dangerously,

            “What are you talking about?” The question made Lovino laugh; at least he tried to hide it. Feliciano acted openly gay even at home though he never talked about Ludwig, he didn’t try to hide his sexuality from their father, he hoped that Octavius would understand.

            “Do you really think that Feliciano and Ludwig are just best buddies? Are you that blind? Feliciano has known way longer then me that he was gay.”

            “Don’t you dare try to pull your brother into your lecherous ways? He is innocent and pure.” Lovino shook his head at his father was he really that blind? Lovino would be shocked if Feli and Ludwig weren’t in the middle of getting it on right now at Ludwig’s place.

            “Feli,” Lovino said into his cell phone when his brother finally picked up after the fourth ring. His whole body shook from the rage that had built up inside as he and their father fought about his gayness. He was trying to push the tears back, because God damn it, crying was for wimps!

            “What’s wrong, Lovi?” Feliciano asked, he didn’t sound annoyed that he had probably interrupted a really good night for them. Lovino knew he’d be cursing his brother out if Feli had interrupted him and Antonio having sex. And then Antonio would have apologized to Feli taking the phone out of his hands, and once they’d hung up, he’d make the interruption up to Lovino. “Are you okay?”

            “No,” Lovino admitted and that took a lot, he hated to admit that he was weak to anybody especially those he cared a lot about like Feli and Antonio. “I- don’t go home tonight okay.”

            “Why? What happened, Lovino?” Lovino could hear Ludwig in the background asking his lover what was wrong.

            “I- I told Octavius about Antonio and my engagement to him. He’s a- he kicked me out. I uh- I uh might have uh let it slip about you and uh Ludwig as well.”

            “ _Sheisse_ ,” he heard Ludwig swear, Lovino could only assume that he had heard everything.

            “ _Mi dispace_.”

            “Where are you?”

            “Matthew’s house.” Lovino lied; frankly he wasn’t quite sure where he was anymore. After leaving the house he’d just started wandering, but he wasn’t going to tell Feli that. “I gotta go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school.”

            “Okay,” Feli said sounding like he didn’t quite believe his brother. Then Lovino pressed the little button with the red phone on it, ending their conversation.

            Then Lovino continued to wander throughout his home town, trying to avoid people’s stares. It felt like he now wore a big sign around his neck that said ‘I’m gay’. A familiar green car pulled up beside him. “Lovino, are you okay?” Matthew asked getting out of the car and running up to him. Lovino could see that Alfred was the one driving as he parked the car on beside the side walk illegally; Alfred had never really cared for what was legal or illegal.

            He wanted to say yes to Matthew, he wanted to tell him that he was just out for a nightly walk missing Antonio. But not even Alfred was stupid enough to believe that, not that Alfred was stupid, the honey haired boy just enjoyed making everyone believe he was stupid. “No, I got into a fight with him tonight.” Lovino wasn’t sure what to call the man he once called father. “He kicked me out.”

            “Oh, Lovino, does Antonio know?” Matthew asked Lovino shook his head. 

            “I don’t want him to know. He’ll get upset and he needs to focus at college right now.” Lovino said, Mathew looked uncomfortable at the idea of leaving the older man in the dark.

            “Do you want to stay at our place for the time being till we graduate?” Alfred asked leaning on the hood of the green car he had just been driving. His arms were crossed in a very relaxed position, but his face was full of concern, concern Lovino would have normally scorned at. But tonight he didn’t care, he felt so overwhelmed.

            “What about Feli? I can’t just let him deal with that fucker’s wrath all by himself, especially since I caused it.” Lovino said,

            “I bet he’ll stay with Ludwig, Lovino, Gilbert loves your little brother. Not as much as my little brother but still, he won’t let anything bad happen to Feli.” Alfred said,

            “And what if Gilbert tells Antonio what’s going on?”

            “He won’t, and by the way Al, last I checked, I was older then you by three days.” Matthew pointed out; Alfred turned his head mock pouting.

            “Whatever,” Alfred said, “You know we have an eleven o clock curfew and its ten-thirty right now. We need to decide what’s going on.”

            “I’ll stay with you guys, if you parents are okay with that?” Lovino said quietly, he didn’t like asking anything of anybody, he was too prideful, but he knew that at this moment he needed all the help he could get. They climbed into the green car, Alfred was driving again and Lovino grudgingly allowed Matthew to sit in the passenger seat which left him in the back with all of Matthew’s hockey equipment.

 

_The one you warned me all about,_

_The one you said I could do without_

_We’re in an awful mess and I don’t mean maybe- please_


	2. Friday I'm in lOve

            If he had to have a favorite day of the week Antonio Carriedo would have to say that his was Friday. Not because he didn’t have any classes on Fridays or that it was the last day of the work week before the weekends when he could relax into his books and study for his college classes coming up the next week. No Fridays were his favorite day because that was the day of the week when his boyfriend now fiancée had agreed to start dating him two years ago and  Friday was also the day of the week when Lovino Vargas had agreed to his marriage proposal. That had been almost a month ago, the two were talking about getting married over the summer in a small and very private wedding. Maybe they could even elope, Antonio mused to himself as he cleaned his dorm room.

            The red numbers on his digital clock beside his bed told him it was nearing eleven o clock in the morning and if he wanted to surprise his wonderful tomato then he needed to leave soon to make it to the high school in time to pick Lovino up right as school was ending and he could avoid Mr. Vargas, Lovino’s homophobic father. Antonio, who usually got along with everyone, despised the man who caused many of his Lovino’s nightmares.

            It was a three hour drive from the city where Antonio went to collage to his home town where Lovino still lived while he graduated from high school. He loved surprising his little tomato by picking him up some Friday afternoons and spending the whole weekend together just the two of them. The drive was always well worth the memories made during these weekends. He cranked up the radio in the red convertible, awkwardly dancing to the music while he drove. He was absolutely positive nothing could break his cheerful spirit today.

            “I don’t care if Monday’s black, Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack, Thursday never looking back. It’s Friday, I’m in love.” Antonio sang with the radio glad that the weather was permitting him to have the convertible roof down.

            The brick building of the school didn’t look any different from the last time Antonio had been here a month ago picking up Lovino before proposing to him. Nor had it changed from when he had graduated from the high school the year before. He arrived at the school about five minutes before the bell rang to get out of school so he only had a short amount of time to wait before Lovino would walk out those doors.

            But Lovino never walked out the front doors. Antonio frowned and then spotted a classmate of Lovi’s. “Hey Miguel, did you seen Lovino today?” The Cuban shook his head,

            “I heard that he may not be coming back to school. Something about his dad.” Miguel said with a shrug. “Sorry,”

            “ _Gracias_ ,” Antonio said gripping the steering wheel very tightly. Had Mr. Vargas figured out that Lovi was gay? Had he hurt him or Feli, Lovino’s cute and adorable little brother who was also gay? The Cuban walked away and Antonio pulled out his cell phone pressing his first speed dial number, Lovino.

            After ten rings the phone went to voice mail. “This is Lovino Vargas, if you are hearing this, this means that I don’t feel like taking time out of my busy day to talk to you so fuck off.”

            “Lovi, that’s so mean, you can’t stay stuff like that in an answering machine.” Antonio heard himself say.

            “Shut up Tomato-bastard.” Lovino growled back, and then computerized lady came on telling him which numbers to press to get what service, but Antonio wasn’t really listening to it, he was too focused on the fact that Lovino hadn’t picked up his phone. That meant one of two options, either A) Lovino couldn’t reach his phone, probably because of his dad or B) Lovino didn’t want to talk to him for whatever reason. Antonio didn’t like either of the two options in his head. He had one more person to call before he would go storm the Vargas house looking for Lovi.

            “Hello, this is Feliciano.” Said the cheerful voice of Lovino’s younger brother.

            “Feli, its Antonio, Lovi wasn’t at school today.” Antonio said in a rush,

            “I know.” Feli replied, his voice had lost some of its cheerfulness to it. “He’s at Matthew’s house. I’m not sure if he wants to see you though.”

            “Why?” Antonio demanded, “What did I do now to deserve this?” He had put up with a lot of Lovino’s crap over the past two years that they were dating and most of the time he didn’t mind, he just went with it. Because that’s the way he was and he knew that trying to fight Lovi would get him nowhere. But this was going too far, he hadn’t forgotten a birthday or an anniversary ever. He always called Lovino every Friday that he didn’t come to spend with him, what could he have done now to piss the Italian off so much that he wouldn’t talk to him?

            “It’s not you, I can’t tell you. Ludwig what do I do?” Feliciano cried,

            “Give me the phone.” Antonio heard Gilbert say, why was Feliciano at Gilbert’s house and not at his own house? “Hey Toni, it’s been a while.”

            “It’s been three days since I’ve spoken to you.” Antonio remarked back dryly, he didn’t feel like exchanging pleasantries with the Prussian, he wanted to know what was going on with his Tomato.

            “Look Toni, you haven’t done anything wrong. Lovino has his head up his ass again, and won’t let us tell you something important. You should head over to Birdies house, that’s where he’s been since last week.” Gilbert said, Birdie meant Matthew. No one knew where the nickname had come from, but only Gilbert was allowed to use it and that was fine with everyone else.

            “Okay, thanks, Gilbert.” Antonio said trying to ignore the feeling in his gut telling him that his awesome Friday wasn’t going to go as planned. He drove out of the parking lot and through town to where Matthew and Alfred lived with their parents.

            “Hey Antonio,” said Alfred answering the door after Antonio had rung the bell at least five times. He was annoyed to say the least when he finally saw the honey blond with a strange hair growth that grew in the front of his head that had been named Nantucket by the boy it was connected to.

            “I need to speak with Lovino.” Antonio said calmly,

            “Let him in, Alfred.” He heard Lovino say from inside. His lover looked tired; he had purplish bruises underneath his eyes from a lack of sleep. His usual scowl had settled on his face which didn’t surprise Antonio one bit.

            “Lovi, I was worried about you. What’s going on?” Antonio gushed trying to hug his Italian lover, but Lovino dodged him with ease. “Lovi?” He was confused, sure Lovino wasn’t the most affectionate boyfriend unlike Antonio, but he’d never purposely avoided one of his hugs before. It stung, a lot.

            “I- I think we need to break up.” Lovino said explaining his reason for avoiding Antonio’s hug; he stared at the tan carpet underneath them. What was so interesting about it that he couldn’t even look at Antonio while he said those words?

            “What?” Antonio asked not believing at all what he had just heard from the Italian’s mouth and he watched Lovino struggle to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his beautiful hazel eyes. Oh how he wanted to catch all of them and tell his lover that everything would be okay. But something told him that, that was not what Lovino wanted at the moment, that doing that would only push his lover even further away. “Why?”

            “Because I’m not good enough for you! You deserve someone that is way nicer then me and will compliment you and not insult you all the time.” Lovino shouted, his face always looked cute when he was angry Antonio noted. He took in everything about the Italian, the green specks in his hazel eyes, the red natural highlights in his hair, his chubby cheeks that Antonio liked to pinch when they were younger. He knew deep down that he would not be able to change Lovino’s mind, whatever had happened had left their relationship in ruins and Antonio was clueless as to what it was.

            “But Lovi, I don’t want anyone nicer, I want you.” Antonio protested, “What happened? It doesn’t matter how big, we can face it together.”

            “No we can’t.” Lovino said bluntly. “We’re over Antonio; we were never good for each other.” Antonio felt his legs move without permission from the rest of his body back towards the door. He felt hurt, betrayed, numb.

            He had one foot out the door when he turned to look back at Lovino and said “You were good for me.” And then he left. He got back into his car and he took off driving. He didn’t stop driving till he had reached his dorm building.

            “What’s wrong _mon ami_?” asked his roommate one of his best friends in high school Francis Bonnefoy, the blond was laying on his bed in the dorm they shared reading some kind of porn magazine. “I thought you were spending the weekend with your _amore_.”

            “I thought so too till he broke up with me.” Antonio admitted quietly and sank onto his own bed, despair washed over him. “I thought he loved me. I don’t understand what I did wrong Francis, I tried to be everything he ever wanted and more.” The Frenchman was at loss for words as he listened to his friend mourn over the loss of his lover. Antonio and Lovino were the couple that had been through hell to stay together trying to avoid Lovino’s father from finding out about their secret love. And now it sounded as if Lovino was throwing that all away. Francis knew Lovino, he was best friends with Francis’ cousin Matthew, and he knew that Lovino would never throw Antonio away without a good reason. The hard part would be discovering that reason.


	3. Here for your entertainment

It was two weeks after graduation when Lovino’s life fell apart, again. He was at the bastard’s house hoping he, meaning the bastard, would be at work or something so that Lovino could pick up a few things that he and Feliciano had left behind. He’d heard footsteps behind him as he walked into Feli’s old bedroom to grab some of Feli’s art supplies. When Lovino turned to look around for the source of the footsteps, he saw a figure dressed in black head to toe, and then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before knowing no more.

______________________________________________________________________________

            He came to lying in an unfamiliar bed with scratchy sheets and a thin blanket covering him. Standing over him was a man with shoulder length light brown hair and dullish looking green eyes that reminded him of Antonio’s except without the sparkle that always seemed to exist in Antonio’s eyes. These eyes were devoid of every emotion but hope. “Who the hell are you, bastard? Where am I?” Lovino demanded trying to sit up, but his head spun dangerously when he tried, so he laid back down again.

            “I am Toris Laurinatis.” The boy said, Lovino now could see that Toris could be no older then himself. “And you’re at the Russian Sunflower, a brothel owned by a man named Ivan Brangski.” His voice was quiet and full of regret and sadness, was he sad that Lovino was here? Didn’t all people who worked in brothels want to be there? Wait had he just said brothel? As in where whores and prostitutes worked? “Your father sold you to Ivan.”

            “That damn fucker.” Lovino cursed ignoring Toris’ wince and the pain he was receiving this time from sitting up. “Is my brother here as well?”

            “No, I don’t think so. You’re the only new person here right now.”

            “Good.” Lovino sighed and his hand reached for his engagement ring unconsciously. He hadn’t given it back to Antonio; he couldn’t bear to part from it. Breaking up with Antonio had been stupid and hurtful for both of them, but necessary. He couldn’t allow the fucker to hurt his precious Antonio. Two days before Antonio’s surprise visit, Octavius had cornered Lovino at school and threatened to kill Antonio if Lovino didn’t break up with him. He had shown Lovino a picture of Antonio and Francis, Antonio’s dorm mate and one of his best friends since childhood, in their dorm together as proof that he meant business.

            “Will he come to rescue you?” Toris asked his thumbs twiddling nervously. He reminded Lovino of Matthew shy, quiet, full of self-doubt.

            “Who?”                                                      

            “The one who gave you the ring, I bet he’s looking for you right now.” Toris said, there was a hint of certainty that rung out in the shy boy’s voice. “I know Felix is.” Lovino raised an eyebrow, Felix?

            “No, he’s not. He’s probably glad I’m gone.” Lovino said his voice cracking as he thought about the wonderful Spaniard enjoying life without him there to annoy him and demand things of him.

            Toris didn’t rebuttal, just watched him and remained quiet. Which was probably the best way not to get his head bitten off by a distressed Italian. “You should come meet Arthur; he’s kind of like the mother to all of us here.” Lovino nodded and Toris helped him to his feet.

            “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? You don’t seem to be like the type to sell your body.” Lovino asked as they walked the dark hallways of the brothel, in the background Lovino could hear moans and screams, he tried not think about where and why they were being emitted.

            “I had a debt to pay to Ivan and there was no other way for me to pay it. But I paid it off two years ago and Ivan still hasn’t released me yet.” Toris said sadly shaking his head. He stopped in front of a quiet room and quickly knocked on the door.

            “What?” a voice snapped from inside with an unmistakable British accent.

            “Ar-Arthur, it’s me Toris, I’ve brought the new guy with me.” Toris said hesitantly, looking once again nervous. Lovino rolled his eyes at the Lithuanian with issues.

            “Hullo,” a blond man said dressed in only boxers with very bushy eyebrows and glaring green eyes. What was with this place and green eyes? Lovino wondered, was the world trying to taunt him with the fact that Antonio also had green eyes. “Ah, so you are the new guy, word of the wise watch out. Some of our regulars are like sharks in blood when it comes to new people. We don’t get them often and they like to be the first to try them out. Are you a virgin?” Normally Lovino would have become very flustered at such a question, but he figured the Britt wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important. He shook his head, no his virginity had gone out the window years ago with Antonio.

            “You’re lucky,” Toris whispered quietly, his whole body shook. Lovino wondered if he was remembering his first time, it must have been painful since he was shaking so much.

            “Well that will make it easier on you then. You already know what is entailed. That won’t mean that it will be easy here. Some of the clients can get very rough.” Arthur said, “We should probably give you a tour before tonight.” He walked out of his room, still only in boxers, and down the hall before Lovino and Toris had even started to move. “Well hurry up, slowpokes, we don’t have all day to be dillydallying.” Lovio sighed; Arthur was starting to get on his nerves and what was with walking around in only his boxers? Didn’t this guy have any dignity?

            “What’s with him?” Lovino whispered quietly to Toris glancing up at Arthur who was at least five paces in front of them.

            “Arthur? He can seem very harsh at first, but reality is that he’s a very nice guy once you get to know him. He’s probably the most experienced out of all of us here and he’s been here the longest as well.” Lovino glanced back at the Britt who had stopped with a long drawn out sigh and was tapping his foot impatiently at them.

            “Are you two done chitchatting over there, we have work to do. Customers start to arrive at six and its four thirty.” Arthur growled irritably,

            “What do we need to get ready for?” Lovino grumbled following Arthur down the hall. “Don’t we just fuck them and go?”

            “No,” Toris whispered, “We always put on a performance. Ivan tells us what our theme is and then we dress accordingly and then for the customers we put on a show, depending on our theme. Like if Ivan says that our theme is matador then we dress like one and act out being one very sensually for the client.” Lovino cringed at the word matador; Antonio loved to watch matadors on tv. In the summer in between Lovino freshman and sophomore year, before they started dating, Antonio had gone to Spain to go to a summer program to train to be one.

            “Some of us even have specialty themes.” Arthur said making it aware that he was listening into their conversation. “Kiku over there almost always is a geisha.” He pointed to a short Asian boy who glanced nervously over at Arthur and gave the trio a small smile. “Sadiq over there is a genie.” Lovino nodded nervously at a dark skinned man who was obviously from the Mediterranean area wearing a white mask. “He never lets clients see his face; he says it adds to his persona or whatever.” None of the men in the room seemed to mind that Arthur was walking around in his boxers or that they were changing in front of each other, something Lovino was mortified at. “Herakales” he pointed to another Mediterranean looking man, “dresses up as a cat.” Lovino raised an eye brow that sounded kinky. Arthur stopped suddenly an evil look in his eyes before whispering something into Lovino’s ear. “And watch out for their sexual tension, they get really heated with one another.”

            “You forgot to mention your specialty, Arthur.” Sadiq said with a grin, “I’m Sadiq by the way.” Arthur growled at Sadiq muttering something incomprehensible under his breath. “Another one of your magic spells, Artie?”

            “Bug off you wanker.” Arthur said his face flushed, “I’m a pirate.” Lovino raised his eye brows incredulously, everything he had seen of the Britt so far would give him no indication whatsoever that he was a hooker never the less a pirate hooker.

            “Remember the time he was a bunny?” A girl with braids and wiry glasses said, she looked like she should have been in a library and not in a whore house. “I’m Monica Bonnefoy, and you are?” Lovino almost choked on the spit he had been swallowing.

            “Are you by chance related to a Francis Bonnefoy?” Lovino asked hesitantly, he could see some resemblance, and didn’t Francis have a sister who had been missing for some time?

            “He is _mon frère_ , do you know him?” she asked her blue eyes wide,

            “Yeah, he grew up with me.” Lovino said, remembering how devastated Antonio had been three years ago when it was reported that Monique Bonnefoy was missing after walking home after school, she had been in Feliciano’s grade making her thirteen at the time of her disappearance.

            “I know you; you’re that kid Toni was always hanging around. He had that really cute nickname about you in Spanish, what was it _mi tomate_ or something like that?” she said, “You’re Feli’s older brother.” Lovino nodded trying not to wince at the casual mention of one of the many nicknames the Spaniard had come up with over their years of knowing one another. “Did they miss me?”

            “Yes, Francis was devastated, as was Gilbert and Antonio. Your mom didn’t know how to deal with the grief of losing you and committed suicide two years ago. Your dad, well, he became the town drunk. I’m sorry.” The room had fallen quiet as Lovino gave the somber news about the Bonnefoy family. Many times Francis had crashed at Gilbert or Antonio’s house for the night trying to avoid his father, something Lovino could now appreciate.

            “How is Francis?”

            “He’s doing well, he’s going to college in Ottawa with Antonio, they’re dorm mates actually.” He tried to remain neutral when speaking about his ex-fiancée but he was sure that the others were getting the hint that Antonio was not a good name to mention around him.

            “Well, you know what they say about small worlds.” Arthur said trying to lighten up the mood. “Come on you guys, we have to get ready. No one wants to face Ivan tonight do they?” There was a general murmur and shakes of head and people wandered back to where they had been dressing.

            “Looks like its Lolita night.” Toris murmured looking at the list Ivan had left for them telling them what costume to dress in. Lovino eyes widened as he saw the dresses hung up on the rack. “Ah and it looks like he remembered you as well, Lovino.” Arthur walked over to a frilly red dress with lots of green lace all over it and a green apron. Attached to the hanger was a bow and a note attached to it.

            “To be put on the curl.” Arthur read out loud, the bow was green and had little round red dots all over it that looked suspiciously like tomatoes. Seriously did this bastard know how much tomatoes affected him? He hadn’t been able to eat one since his break up with the Tomato-bastard, his affectionate nickname for Antonio other than Tonio, and now he was being forced to dress like one.

            “No way, no way, I am not wearing that. I don’t mix with tomatoes anymore.” Lovino protested crossing his arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

            The lights hit Arthur hard, but he didn’t blink as the harsh rays hit his delicate eyes, no he was too well trained for this, too use to it. That should have scared him, and it did, a little. But he didn’t let him bother him now while he was putting on his show. He wasn’t use to wearing the dress, normally he wore a pirate costume and acted very dominate, but in the dress he felt so much like a, what was it that Kiku called it, an uke. The bottom.

            He was wearing a pink dress, oh if he could kill Ivan he would, with lots of white bow ties on it and bunny ears. Very reminiscent of the costume Monique had teased him about earlier. Maybe that was what Ivan had been thinking about when he decided that Arthur should wear this costume.

            He was vaguely aware of the song playing to his sensual dance while men and women cat whistled to his show and bid to have one wild night with him. God this job was tiring, but he needed it and he had made some friends while being here, Toris, Monique, Sadiq, Herakales, Kiku, and maybe this new guy Lovino.

            He raised the skirt up sot that it teased his audience with the hem his black briefs while he wore his most innocent look on his face. He was so practiced at this that it came naturally to him as did fucking people and not really making love to them. He didn’t care if they were comfortable or not. That wasn’t his job; his job was just to follow their every order unless it would come to a life or death situation. Ivan didn’t want the police on his case. Ivan didn’t give a damn about any of them; he just liked the money he made from them.

            And then his song ended as well as his sensual dance on stage, and the recorded announcement shouted his stage name again Iggy before shouting out the next name: Liet. Arthur absently wondered if Toris’ friend was in the crowd tonight bidding as high as he could for the Lithuanian so that no one else could touch him like he did about once a month. Arthur felt bad for their situation he really did, but there was nothing he could do to help them but offer his support.

            Three hours later he was shoved into a room, still dressed in that ridiculous dress, and with a man who was drunk off his ass and smelt like the cheap beer the bar sold. “So what shall it be tonight?” Arthur asked sensually taking off the dress, Ivan would kill them if anything happened to their costumes, it was another rule of the brothel. No tearing of clothing.

            “Anything you want baby, just make me forget tonight.” The man said, Arthur half contemplated the idea of knocking the man out and heading back to his room, he was so goddamn tired. But then Ivan would be angry and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Ivan’s anger.

            “Alright,” Arthur agreed, he looked at the man again, well, if he was a man, he was hardly a man. Maybe nineteen or twenty at the oldest and he was kind of cute with a baby face and light brown eyes and hair.

            He crawled over to the man dressed in only the black boxer shorts he’d worn under the ridiculous dress and grinded himself into the man’s groin. The brunette rolled his head back and groaned in pleasure. “ _Mon dieu_ , you’re heavenly.” Arthur smirked to himself, tonight he was sure would be quick.

            “Aren’t I?” Arthur asked huskily reaching his hand up the man’s shirt playing with his now erect nipples. There was no way this guy wasn’t a virgin. Arthur rebuked himself mentally, what did it matter if the guy was a virgin, if Ivan said fuck him, then Arthur fucked him, easy as that.

            “ _Ou-oui_ ,” the man agreed moaning as Arthur’s teeth pulled down his pants and then took his member into his mouth. His tongue ran along the underside of it.

            He hummed knowing full well that the vibrations would set the man off more than he already was. “I’m gonna-” but the man never finished his sentence as the orgasm ran through him like a wave. Arthur closed his own eyes trying to ignore the awful taste now in his mouth and hastily swallowed the cum.

            He looked down at the man whose eyes were now closed and he seemed to be fast asleep. No wonder this man was going to brothels to get pleasure, no man or woman would want him if he was this much of a wuss. “Tsch,” Arthur said getting up. Ivan could deal with him; he wanted to go back to his room and sleep.

_No escaping when I start,_  
Once I’m in I own your heart  
There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm,  
So hold on until it’s over.

_Ooh, do you know what you got into?_  
Can you handle what I’m about to do?  
Cause it’s about to get rough for you,  
I’m here for your entertainment.

_Ooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._  
Thought an angel swept you off your feet.  
Well I’m about to turn up the heat.  
I’m here for your entertainment.


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

Antonio wandered bitterly through the small park in the small town where he had grown up. Every age group came to this park, kids played on the playground, parents sat on the benches watching their kids while catching up on the latest gossip of the town. Teenagers hung out in the grassier field across the park from the playground which bordered woods that were always fun to play man hunt in. He smiled at the fond memories of playing the game with his friends, Lovino and Feliciano may not have been much of athletes, but both of them could run, very fast. They would always have to put them on separate teams to make it even.

            “Have you heard,” he heard one woman say to the woman sitting beside her. “One of the Vargas brothers is missing.” The other woman gasped and responded negatively to the first. “Yeah, about a week after the poor boy graduated, you know his father kicked both of them out about a month before school ended.” Antonio closed his eyes and tried not to pay attention to what he was hearing. Even now, three weeks after Lovino’s break up with him, he couldn’t bear to hear the Italian’s name.

            “That man has been bitter about life since his wife died.” The other woman said right before Antonio walked out of earshot of them; he was walking away from the playground now and towards the wooded area now.

            “Antonio!” Feliciano waved a cheerful smile on his face, beside him was his blond, German boyfriend Ludwig and one of Antonio’s best friend Gilbert. “Antonio, did you hear about _fratello_?” The Italian boy asked he no longer wore a smile on his face and despair had found its way onto a face that it had never come in contact before.

            “ _Si_ ,” Antonio said and looked over at Ludwig and Gilbert, both wore worried expressions on their faces that seemed to match one another.

            “We’ve searched the whole town for him ourselves.” Ludwig said quietly, “Lovino’s not here.” Antonio nodded trying to make the word sink in, but none of this felt like reality; breaking up with Lovi, and then having Lovi suddenly up and disappear leaving Antonio with only memories. It had hurt coming back home, but he needed to, he needed to warn the others.

            “Is Alfred and Matthew coming?”

            “ _Ja_ , Alfred called right before you came to tell us that they were running late due to an accident of some kind. He just said that there were a lot of fire trucks.” Gilbert said shrugging, “So who knows when they’ll be here? Why’d you call a meeting anyway?”

            “Octavius is stalking Francis and me. We thought someone was following us for a while, since Lovi and I broke up actually. And then a week ago we got the cut up newspaper and magazine letter calling us both fags and that we were committing a crime just by existing. I’m worried about all of you guys.” Antonio explained watching Matthew and Alfred walk up behind Gilbert and Ludwig.

            “Sorry we’re late, traffic was bad.” Matthew said his cheeks tinting red in embarrassment of being late.

            “There was a fire.” Alfred supplied, “Over near where you used to live, Antonio. Lots of fire trucks and ambulances.” He looked at the other three who were already there. “Did we miss anything important?”

            “Octavius has been stalking Antonio and Francis.” Gilbert said dryly, “Maybe he’s a closet homosexual who hated what he was and so he decided to become a homophobe instead.” A smirk played on his lips. He put his arms around Matthew’s waist pulling him in closer to  his body, Antonio tried not to flinch at the brash display of affection trying not to remember the many times he had snuck up on Lovino and grabbed him like that usually getting sworn at by the Italian.

            “Yes and he’s secretly in love with his son’s ex-boyfriend. Let’s think before we talk, Gilbert.” Ludwig remarked dryly, Antonio noticed his fingers were intertwined with Feliciano’s. He shook his head, why was he noticing all these things today, couples were allowed to act like couples. He and Lovino had never really hid their love from the world, but that was it wasn’t it? He couldn’t hold hands or grab someone’s waist and pull them close because he was no longer dating.

            “I want you guys to move to Montreal.” Antonio announced suddenly, “I’m afraid of what Octavius would do to you guys.”

            “We can’t just uproot with a snap of the fingers, Antonio. We’ve got lives here.” Ludwig said, “Feli and I still have to finish high school.”

            “Well what happens when whoever got their hands on Lovi get their hands on Feli? What if Octavius is really behind Lovino’s disappearance? What if he goes after Feliciano as well? How would you feel?” Antonio asked balling up his fist in anger. He wasn’t one quick to anger, but he couldn’t take seeing everyone so in love and he pinning away for his love who wanted apparently nothing to do with him anymore for some reason unbeknownst to Antonio. He just wanted to make sure he couldn’t lose anyone else. They were his family now, and he was going to do his damn best to make sure they stayed safe.

            “Antonio’s got a point.” Gilbert said letting go of Matthew and crossing his arms. “What’s keeping us here? We’re all pretty much cut off from our parents as it is. And I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to my Birdie.” Matthew flushed red as Gilbert used his ridiculous nickname.

            “I don’t want to stay here anyway.” Alfred said, “This place cramps my style.” Everyone snorted at the American’s outburst.

            “Let’s think this over and talk about it and decided at a later date if this is a good idea.” Ludwig suggested, “This isn’t a decision we should rush into.” Everyone nodded into agreement.

            “Meeting adjourned then.” Gilbert said using the catch phrase they had always used when saying goodbye to one another. No one really remembered how it got started.

            Antonio sighed as he stopped, leaning against a lamp post on Main Street and pulled out a cigarette, a nasty habit Francis had gotten him into. He wasn’t addicted to them like most who smoked; he only really smoked them when he was stressed out. Today was one of those days it seemed. Memories of high school seemed to follow him wherever he went.

            “I thought you quit that awful habit.” A familiar voice said from behind, Antonio tensed before recognizing the voice and sinking back into his former stance leaning against the lamp post.

            “I did, I only smoke when I’m stressed out now.” Antonio replied not bothering to look at his old friend.

            “I’ll take it that the news is the cause of your stress then. You must be worried; I know I would be if Elizaveth disappeared.” The other man said pushing up his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. “But smoking won’t make it go away.”

            “I know, but it makes the memories go away.” Antonio said with a shrug blowing out some of the smoke that had built up. “How’s life, Rodriech?” Rodriech Edelstein had lived across the street from him and the Vargas brothers growing up. The Austrian born was proud and often needed to be knocked down a few pegs to come back down to Earth, but he was a good person. He was also madly in love with the Hungarian yaoi fan Elizaveth Hedivery whom they had gone to school with.

            “Going well, I’m back for summer break. Elizaveth stayed in Ottawa to do an internship there.” Rodriech said moving lazily to stand in front of the Spaniard. “How was college?”

            “It was fine, having Francis as a dorm mate can get interesting at times. But he’s not a bad roommate.” Rodriech snorted crossing his arms.

            “I’m sure.” Antonio sighed, Rodriech had often been the object of Francis and Gilbert’s bullying while in Elementary and Middle school, the two had mellowed out in High School but the musical man was still slightly bitter towards the two. Antonio had always tried to remain neutral in their arguments; he liked being friends with all three of them.

            Rodriech pushed back the strand of his hair that stuck up much like Alfred’s and sighed. “Do you remember the time we put on that play in History class, the one about the Austrian War of Succession?” Antonio let out a chuckle as he remembered the play. “The teacher what was her name, Mrs. Hodge, loved it so much she made us put it on for the school.” Rodriech nodded looking up at the starry sky.

            “Yeah I remember, I got to kick Gilbert’s ass.” They both laughed at that memory.

            “Man, those were the days, we hardly had any worries and life seemed so easy.” Antonio said shaking his head, “If only I knew then what I know now.”

            “Hindsight is always twenty-twenty.”

            “Hey, if I remember correctly the awesome me kicked both of your unawsome asses again in our uber awesome sequel play about the Seven Years War.” Gilbert said walking up, “Nice to see you again, Roddy. Where’s your girlfriend?” He looked around for the frying pan wielding brunette whom he often butted heads with.

            “Relax Gilbert, she’s in Ottawa.” Rodriech said a smirk playing on his lips as he watched his former rival freak out looking for Elizaveth. Gilbert let out a sigh of relief and stood beside the two of them.

            “So what are we doing out here, reminiscing?” he asked with a nonchalant tone.

            “Yeah, pretty much.” Antonio said with a shrug. “Thinking about how we wished thing were different.”

            “You guys are so unawsome right now, you know that.” Gilbert complained, “And why are you smoking, I thought you kicked that habit?” Antonio sighed dousing out the cigarette and throwing it to the ground.

            “I don’t smoke often Gilbert, just when I’m stressed.”

            “Oh,” Gilbert frowned and then shook his head. Rodriech just rolled his eyes at the albino again.

            “Well, I should be going. Nice seeing you again, Rodriech.” Antonio said getting off of the lamp post.

            “Yes it was nice seeing you again, Antonio. I hope you find Lovino.” Rodriech said as Antonio waved goodbye to his friends and walked down Main Street consumed once again in memories.

_Oh simple thing_  
Where have you gone?  
I’m getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when  
You’re going to let me in  
I’m getting tired  
And I need somewhere to begin 


	5. Prostitution is the World's Oldest Profession, and My Dear I am a Professional

It didn’t take long Lovino to get into the routine of the Russian Sunflower. Wake up around eleven or twelve, quietly make your way to the dining area because you didn’t know who else was sleeping, after breakfast/lunch you had free time until four when you went to the dressing rooms until six, then you went backstage until it was your turn to dance, after all the dances were complete you would be assigned your ‘bedmate’ whom you had sex with until they were fulfilled and left and then you could go to bed. It was rather tiring and you had to keep your body in tip top shape, not that Lovino had a bad body at age eighteen.

            And he had begun to make friends, well as well as Lovino could make friends. But he felt a connection to many of his ‘coworkers’ that he didn’t think he could find in people, not that he would admit it. Arthur had taken him under his wings and showed him the ropes, gave him tips about regular customers, and showed him that just because you were a prostitute by choice didn’t make you a slut. Well not really. Toris had become as close to him as Matthew had, but the two were very alike in personality so it didn’t surprise Lovino that much that they were such good friends. But also some of the others he shared a dressing room with as well became close friends of his, and he learned little quirks about all of them.

            Kiku liked to draw, Herakles liked to sleep when not having sex, Sadiq enjoyed listening to Adam Lambert, Arthur loved to drink tea, Toris liked to cross dress even when not performing, and Monique could fill a library with all the books she’d read. Also Arthur was a personal favorite of Ivan’s, a role Arthur hated. Ivan was rough when he had sex and often times Arthur couldn’t perform the next day after having sex with the Russian whom Lovino had yet to meet and everyone called him lucky for it.

            “Lovino!” the sharp voice of Arthur Kirkland said and Lovino dropped the pen he had been using to write in his journal, even as a young child his father had instilled the importance of writing in a journal. One it improved your writing technique which would improve test scores in the future, and two it was something encouraged in the army, a group Lovino’s father had been a part of before he met Lovino’s mother.

            “Huh?” Lovino asked looking at the Britt’s hay colored hair and emerald green eyes. He reached down to pick up the pen he had just dropped before looking up at the Britt again.

            “It’s four-thirty and you’re not dressed yet!” Arthur said, and Lovino could now see that though the Britt was half naked, he didn’t have a shirt so Lovino could see that the blond did not have a six pack but by no means was Arthur not fit either.

            “Oh,” Lovino scowled at the Brit and placed the pen in the journal and shut the book before Arthur could read whatever Lovino had written.

            “Hey Toris,” Lovino said as he pulled on skin tight short shorts that came to mid-thigh. He had no issue changing in front of anyone now, nor did he have any issues with anyone changing in front of him or being half naked either.

            The Lithuanian was folding up a piece of lined paper with writing on it that was almost indecipherable from as far away from the brunette Lovino was. Which wasn’t far. He was trying to shove it into the pocket of a costume that had no pockets. “L-Lovino, y-you scared me.” The boy stammered,

            “Ooo, what’s that, a love letter?” Monique asked grabbing it from the boy who looked shocked that the girl had done so.

            “Give it back!” Toris insisted running after the blond who acted a lot more like her brother then she originally let on.

            “Monique!” Arthur shouted, he now was fully dressed and looked quite intimidating in the full costume then he normally did. The blond girl skidded to a halt as to avoid running into Kiku who was finishing up his make-up.

            “Monique-chan, give Toris-kun his letter back. You know how dangerous it could be if Ivan found it.” Kiku scolded, Monique nodded and gave it back to the brunette, nobody wanted him to get into trouble with Ivan.

            Toris had an admirer, a boy who had fallen in love with Toris and was risking life and limp to help Toris to escape from the Russian Sunflower. His name was Felix Luncrezt and Lovino didn’t know the whole story of how they met, but it sounded like a cheesy romance film. Antonio would probably coo and be all giddy about how romantic it sounded.

            Antonio. The Spanish bastard, the tomato bastard, the many other nicknames Lovino had used on him that usually involved a swear or two, whom Lovino missed more than anybody else he had left back home.

            Lovino shook his head and stared at himself in the mirror. He had a black open vest on that allowed his tanned chest to show with black gloves on came to his wrist and were cut at an angle to give it a more ragged appearance. He had black skin tight shorts on that came to the middle of his thighs and laced up boots that were at least two inch heels that reminded him of what hookers wore. He was a demean today. He was glad none of his friends could see him dressed like this, how disappointed they would be in him. He was also glad his brother wasn’t here being forced to perform and have sex for the enjoyment of others, it would break his spirit.

            “Hey, you need to be backstage in five!” Im Yong Su shouted, a Korean who worked as a stage manager for Ivan. He was annoying in Lovino’s opinion and loved to grab people’s chest and then claim then like he was a fucken conquistador.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Sadiq growled, he and Herakles had been in the middle of a heated argument about something before the Korean interrupted something. Lovino watched as the Asian left the two went back to their arugement.

            “You’re a dick!” Herakles said,

            “And you’re a lazy Bastard.” Sadiq shot back,

            “What are you going to do about it?” Herakles challenged, the tone of the argument had taken on an underlying tone now and Sadiq had a look in his eyes that scared Lovino slightly and certainly made Herakles back up straight into a wall. Sadiq placed hands on either side of the Greek’s head so that he couldn’t escape before placing his lips on the Greeks.

            “Finally.” He heard Arthur mutter from where he stood beside him and Lovino realized that he was not the only one in the room watching the two. Kiku had even pulled out a notebook and was sketching the two. Lovino shook his head, where had Kiku pulled that out from? Lovino looked over at Arthur again who was watching the two make out and a little bit of envy was mixed in with the green in his eyes. Arthur Kirkland was jealous of Sadiq and Herakles, why? Because they were in love, passionate love and Lovino doubted that Arthur had ever been in love before. The poor bastard, love was a wonderful thing to feel even if Lovino would never admit it out loud, thinking about now there were a lot of things Lovino would never admit out loud.

            “Hey, I hear Im Yong Su coming.” Monique hissed and Sadiq and Herakles broke apart looking a bit embarrassed that their friends had watched them making out. Kiku hid his sketch pad from where ever he had hidden it before.

            “I wonder what it feels like.” Arthur muttered as Lovino stood back stage with him waiting for the show to start.

            “What, what feels like?” Lovino asked,

            “Love.” Arthur said regretfully and Lovino felt bad for him, to never have experienced love before was saddening even to someone who usually tried to be emotionally detached.

            “Love is a thing that can never be described perfectly.” Lovino replied, “For every person its different. For me its warm and comforting, knowing that someone will be with you always, never having to hide who I really am, green eyes and tomatoes.” Suddenly Lovino didn’t see the dark side of the curtains, but the grassy park where Antonio asked him and proposed to him. His brown locks the color of milk chocolate, tanned brown skin like sand on a beach, and green eyes the color of peridots and sparkle rivaled any diamond.

            “What’s his name?”

            “Huh?” Lovino asked coming out of his fantasy world with Antonio.

            “I’ve seen the ring you wear around your neck. I know there is someone out there who will stop at nothing to find you.” Arthur said, there was anger to the tone of his voice and jealousy.

            “His name is Antonio, Antonio Ferdinand Carriedo. He’s from Spain, but he grew up next door to me for as long as I can remember. We were high school sweet hearts you could say, though we had to keep our love a secret as cliché as that sounds, my father’s a homophobe. But I broke off our engagement a month ago to protect him from the bastard.” Lovino said and Arthur only nodded.

            “Hey Vargas, you’re up.” Im Yong Su said, Lovino sighed and straightened out his costume before going out on stage.

            There was a bar and a pole on stage. After one of Lovino’s first performances he accidently let it slip that he had done gymnastics when he was younger. Why? Because Feli wanted to do gymnastics but hadn’t wanted to do it alone so Lovino had swallowed his pride and taken the sport with his younger brother. Now he was finally putting what he’d learned and been halfway decent at to good use, well if you could call creating sexual fantasies to high paying patrons a good use. An electronic beat was played as Lovino walked onto stage.

_Do you know who I am?_  
Good neither do I  
Got nothing to say (Got nothing to say)  
But if you pay me I can play the fool.

            Lovino raised himself up on to the pole, crossing his legs around it as sexily as possible, just as Yao, a former dancer and prostitute here at the Russian Sunflower had instructed him to do in their many dance classes that had taken up Lovino’s spare time. He moved himself up the pole, teasing the audience with as much skin as possible.

_Go on, believe if it turn you on,_  
Take what you need till your body’s numb  
Prostitution is revolution,  
You can hate me,  
After you pay me  
My submission is your addiction.  
So just get out while you can.

            Lovino twisted himself up on the pole like a cat till he turned himself upside down, making sure all the skin on his legs was revealing as well as his whole chest, before flipping himself forward and landing on the bar on both legs like a cat. The crowd went wild with enthusiasm. He took a bow on the balance beam and blew a kiss out to the audience before jumping off and behind stage again.

            Lovino’s eyes scanned the crowd and locked with two angry cerulean ones that were embedded into the familiar face of an angry French man that Lovino was very familiar with Francis Bonnefoy. What the fuck was he doing here at such a high class brothel? And beside him was, oh God, Antonio.

            “Please kill me.” Lovino begged Arthur as he got offstage, passing Kiku as the Japanese man went on stage.

            “Why?” Arthur asked confused,

            “Antonio is in the crowd, I’m pretty sure he recognized me. I know Francis did, he looked livid.” Lovino said, hiding his face in his hands.

            “Look I’m sure it was people who just happened to look like Francis and Antonio.” Arthur said trying to calm him down.

            “No, I would know those two anywhere, plus Gilbert is pretty hard to miss being an albino and everything.”

            “Arthur, Lovino,” Toris said running up to the duo, he was showing the most emotion now then Lovino had ever seen from the light haired brunette. “Felix is in the audience.” Arthur smiled and shook his head.

            “Somebody is going to a nice night tonight.” Arthur said, Toris frowned as he looked back and forth between his two friends.

            “What’s wrong?” But before the Britt or Italian could answer, Im Yong Su was calling Toris up to perform. Both watched him walk away with a little spring in his step. But before they could resume their previous conversation Monique walked up.

            “So five bucks says Sadiq and Herakles ditch their partners tonight and end up in each other’s arms.” She said quietly watching Im Yong Su from the corner of her eyes. Arthur snorted and Lovino shook his head, Monique reminded him of Elizaveth, a yaoi crazy friend of Antonio’s who was going to college in Ottawa with her boyfriend Rodriech who had lived across the street from him and Antonio.

            “Sounds plausible.” Arthur said, trying to give the French girl the cold shoulder so that she would go away, she wouldn’t have it though.

            “So, did I hear correctly when I heard that Antonio was in the audience tonight?” she asked leaning in as she spoke to make certain no one else could hear her. Lovino groaned and pulled away, Monique had heard them talking and now the whole dressing room would know before they woke up tomorrow morning.

            “Shhh!” Arthur hissed, “If we wanted everyone to know we would have not been talking in a whisper.”

            “So don’t tell anybody or else.” Lovino warned,

            “Or what?” Monique asked hand on her hip, she looked at the Italian with a  prove it look.

            “Your brother is out in the audience tonight.”

            “Frannie?” Lovino nodded,

            “We can make sure he knows where you are. He can come and get you. You’re underage, you shouldn’t be here anyway.” Lovino watched as tears fell from Monique’s eyes at the idea of leaving the Russian Sunflower.

            “You, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

            “Oi, Arthur, you’re up!” Im Yong Su shouted, Arthur nodded and sighed before walking on stage like the others before him.

            “Well, I’m going to go change.” Lovino said as if no new revelations had passed through the group that night and it was just another night, only if it was just another night Lovino probably wouldn’t be changing.

            “Into what?” Monique asked with a giggle,

            “None of your business” And Lovino stalked off.

 

            “You look like a tomato.” Arthur said to Lovino as they walked together to their mutual rooms together. Soon, Lovino would be facing the music to his disappearance and Lovino wasn’t quite sure whether or not he should lie to Antonio about being kidnapped.

            “Shut up, bastard.” Lovino responded huffing, he was embarrassed enough that he had decided to dress in this when he went to face Antonio he didn’t need the Pirate Bastard to tell him that. They reached their rooms. “Good luck.”

            “Pssh, I’ve been having sex with people before you even started to have wet dreams. Please your friend ought to be a piece of cake.” Arthur said opening the door and waltzing, Lovino sighed putting his hand on the doorknob to the room Antonio was in. Could he face him, after tearing his heart apart in a way that would be hard to put back together. He pulled out the chain with the ring on it and held it in one hand and opened the door with the other.


End file.
